<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【帝韦伯/帝二世】马其顿艳史 by littleblacksnake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384937">【帝韦伯/帝二世】马其顿艳史</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksnake/pseuds/littleblacksnake'>littleblacksnake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 小妈, 爬灰</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksnake/pseuds/littleblacksnake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>排雷预警，大帝和二世有小妈关系，二世被迫做过腓力的情人并多次发生关系，有相关描写。大帝曾与多人发生过关系。幼帝与路人初夜在十六岁，无具体描写，不能接受请点叉。</p><p>私设二世和欧迈尼斯为同一人。月球史、地球史以及作者自己的屎相结合，全是虚构毫无考据，小事不拘大事更虚，史学家请避雷。</p><p>私设四战韦伯暗恋大帝，二人无实际关系。</p><p>原设定：英灵座相关设定取fsn初始设定，英灵存在方式相当于数据，并无自我意识，被召唤到现世之后觉醒。</p><p>由于作者卡剧情，英灵座设定改为瞎瘠薄写的私设。BE预警。</p><p>群友点梗，瞎jir乱写，自嗨之作，不接收指导和建议。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iskandar | Rider/Waver Velvet, 帝二世, 帝韦伯</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 第一章 王之新欢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>排雷预警，大帝和二世有小妈关系，二世被迫做过腓力的情人并多次发生关系，有相关描写。大帝曾与多人发生过关系。幼帝与路人初夜在十六岁，无具体描写，不能接受请点叉。</p><p>私设二世和欧迈尼斯为同一人。月球史、地球史以及作者自己的屎相结合，全是虚构毫无考据，小事不拘大事更虚，史学家请避雷。</p><p>私设四战韦伯暗恋大帝，二人无实际关系。</p><p>原设定：英灵座相关设定取fsn初始设定，英灵存在方式相当于数据，并无自我意识，被召唤到现世之后觉醒。</p><p>由于作者卡剧情，英灵座设定改为瞎瘠薄写的私设。BE预警。</p><p>群友点梗，瞎jir乱写，自嗨之作，不接收指导和建议。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当埃尔梅罗二世从沉睡中醒来，他一时无法确定自身所处的时代和国度。面前的女人优雅高贵，身配闪闪发光的金饰和宝石，正用一种探究和警惕的眼神望着他。</p><p>虽然大概就是这么回事了，但是他还是用通过英灵座获知的语言知识提出问题：“请问您就是召唤我来此的御主吗？”</p><p>出口的是一种古老的语言，通过喉头和胸腔的振动让他感受到一种难言的热流，神秘的力量让他瞬间得知一切，并为此灵魂震颤——这是那个人的语言，这正是他所处的时代和国度。</p><p>伊斯坎达尔，亚历山大大帝，用哪个名字都好，那是他发誓臣服并追随的男人。如果可以，他更愿意用他们之间更熟悉的那个称呼——Rider。</p><p>经过漫长的一生，他以埃尔梅罗之名教诲生徒无数，以自身微末的魔术能力，改变了数代魔术师中中流砥柱对于魔术的理解。其名声事迹虽然不能为世俗世界所知，但其在魔术师世界堪称传奇。</p><p>于是英灵座接纳了他，于是他才知道，英灵座并不像他所以为的那样，可以让他再次与那个人相遇。他似梦似醒，在信息洪流中跌宕起伏，甚至忘记自己是谁。</p><p>直到此时此刻，再次以人类之姿站立于坚实的土地上。</p><p>他重新看向面前的女人。她的年纪并不大，但威严非常，她略仰视地看着他，却显出睥睨的姿态。“看来我召唤出了什么了不得的东西。”她说，“吾乃奥林匹娅斯，摩罗西亚王普托勒摩斯之女，马其顿王腓力之妻，应召而来的异域之人，报上你的名来。”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世微微睁大眼，难以置信，这竟是那个人的母亲。他恭敬地施礼，说道：“尊敬的王后殿下，您可以称呼我为埃尔梅罗二世。”</p><p>“二世？听起来，你也是个国王？”尊贵的王后微微挑眉。</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世谦逊地欠身，道：“只是一个微不足道的小领主罢了。”</p><p>奥林匹娅斯满意于他恭敬的态度，表情有所缓和，她的手轻轻拂过面前似乎与巫术相关的事物，不紧不慢地说：“我所使用的咒阵虽然略有改动，但也绝不会召唤在世之人。我想你大概类似死灵或者什么人的意念残留，但你却又似乎拥有身体。那么，埃尔梅罗二世，我允许你向我阐明，你因何而来，又能为我做些什么。”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世随着她的目光看向自己脚下的咒阵，那和圣杯战争用来召唤从者的阵法不尽相同，比起召唤，更像是为了连通什么而存在。而自古以来，现世之人是不可能凭借自己的力量召唤英灵的。他推测这个法阵打通了此世与某种类似圣杯的未知力量之间的通路，并通过此力量将他拉到了这里。</p><p>他缓慢而沉稳地回答：“请原谅我的孤陋寡闻，尊敬的王后殿下，这与我所熟知的任何一种情况都大相径庭。通常我这样的灵体被召唤，是为了参与某种类似竞赛的战斗，但显然您对此并不知情。请恕我冒昧，您的身上是否出现了原本从未有过的纹饰？”</p><p>“你是说这个吗？”王后摘下手套，亮出光洁的手背，上面赫然有三道血红的印记，与圣杯战争中御主所拥有的精美的花纹也不同，那是三道像被猫抓出来的血痕一样的东西。</p><p>“如果它们是凭空出现的，那应该就是了。但是我现在既无法感知竞赛的存在，也无法确定自己的职阶，那么我想这大概只能说是，您在进行魔术实验时产生的一点小意外。而我，一个异世而来的灵体，很遗憾，大概真的对您派不上什么用场。”</p><p>王后闻言微微眯起翠色的眼睛。她垂下头，仔细端详了一下手上的痕迹，微笑着说：“你不是个老实人，埃尔梅罗二世。我能感受到你和这些痕迹之间隐秘又微妙的联系。召唤术，不论是神灵还是魔鬼，对于凡人之躯都有极大的风险，所以无论是咒语还是咒阵，都会附带一些控制对方以保护自己的方法。我想这些痕迹就是控制你的手段，让我猜猜看，三次，我可以命令你做三件事，而你不能违背，我说的对吗？”</p><p>不愧是那个人的母亲，能教养出那种王者的女人果然不容小觑。埃尔梅罗二世在心中叹息。</p><p>“您的英明令在下深为感佩，但即便如此，正如您所见，我只是个手无缚鸡之力的文弱书生，即使您命令我，我恐怕也无法达成您的愿望。”他躬身回答。</p><p>高贵优雅的王后轻轻踱步，飘逸的长裙在她身后拖曳。她绕着他，上下打量，最后满意地点点头，道：“倒也不必如此妄自菲薄，至少你还有英俊的相貌值得利用。我原本是为了寻找阻止我的丈夫腓力国王诞下私生子的方法而寻求魔术的帮助，既然你在这里，我想到一个绝妙的主意。”</p><p>常有人认为历史上的奥林匹娅斯王后是一个善妒又歹毒的女人。倘若这些人生活在同时代想必会大为改观。这是一个为了巩固自己的地位，能提议将自己的亲弟弟、一个被她丈夫骚扰的可怜人、后来伊庇鲁斯的亚历山大王送给丈夫作为人质兼娈宠的女人。</p><p>故乡的父亲身体每况愈下，弟弟很快就要回国继承王位，而王后即将失去一个能在政事和枕边都对王施加影响的棋子。这正是她尝试这种此前从未有过的咒阵的原因。</p><p>熟知多种版本马其顿历史的埃尔梅罗二世心中有了不妙的预感，然后很快成真：“埃尔梅罗二世，我以马其顿王后之名，命令你，成为我的丈夫，马其顿王腓力的情人，为他献出你的身体，为我提供他的消息，并阻止他与情妇诞下私生子。”</p><p>一划令咒从王后的手背上消失，埃尔梅罗二世感受到灵魂的撕扯。那和他所经历过的任何感受都不同，他能清楚地意识到，没有一个选项叫做“如果违抗命令”，他根本无法违抗。他感受到魔力的压制，如果他足够强，就像他的老师肯尼斯·埃尔梅罗·阿奇博尔德一样，或许可以不必受制于人。但是可惜，他只是个凭自身实力连开位都未必完全达到的半吊子魔术师。</p><p>多么讽刺啊。他追随着，倾慕着，爱恋着一个人，并由衷为来到他的时代而感到庆幸时，却被告知自己不得不去勾引那个人的父亲，成为他的媵幸娈宠。</p><p>这就是贪婪的代价吗？他在心中苦笑。如果这就是命运的安排，如果这样就可以与他并肩作战，如果这样就能与他共享征服的荣耀，就算抛弃无聊的所谓贞操和尊严，也并无不可。</p><p>“谨遵您的御令，尊敬的王后殿下。另外我需要提醒您，凝结能在众人面前现身的实体需要耗费大量的魔力，而这魔力的来源只能是您。”埃尔梅罗二世说。</p><p>“这件事你无需操心，我知道应该如何使用自己的魔力。而你，埃尔梅罗二世，你得抛弃这个名字。让我想想……王在卡迪亚有一位旧友，他的长子已经夭折，但我想王还不知道这件事。我需要你顶替他的身份出现在王的面前，从今天开始，你就叫做欧迈尼斯。”</p><p>听到这个名字，埃尔梅罗二世感到无比讽刺——恐怕这个世界上，无论过去还是未来，都只有他一个人知道，这是何等荒谬又悖逆的轮回。</p><p>——</p><p>这是一个夏天的午后，不久前与波斯的阿尔塔薛西斯签订了互不侵犯协议的马其顿国王腓力享受着名为巡视实为观光的闲暇时光。这样的空闲对他来说并不常有，故而他十分珍惜。</p><p>原本来到这个希腊边陲小城，也有想要拜访一下昔日老友的念头。那是个地位卑贱的马车夫，但他愿意以“智慧”来形容此人。只是很不幸，这个人在国王忙于征战沙场时永远离开人世了。他去墓园祭拜过，回程的路上，正赶上一场热闹的竞赛。</p><p>侍从官提议不妨驻足观赏一下，并无要事的国王欣然采纳。</p><p>一个边陲小城的角力比赛并没有什么特别值得一观的亮点，但作为打发时间的消遣还算差强人意。而很快地，腓力国王就注意到了一个与众不同的年轻人。</p><p>那是个一身劲瘦的高个子男子，他看起来只有二十岁左右，但沉稳和智谋都高出他的竞争对手。他把一头浓密如织的乌黑长发在颈后束起，在腾挪跳跃间马尾一样的发束快活地甩来甩去，仿佛在人心间抽打。</p><p>“那是谁？”腓力问向当地向导。</p><p>“尊敬的陛下，如果您是说那位品貌出众的年轻人，那不得不说与您颇有渊源，他名叫欧迈尼斯，我们刚刚才从祭拜他的父亲行程中归来。”向导躬身道。</p><p>腓力神情恍然：“竟然是他，我应该在他幼时见过，但已经回忆不清那时他的样子。”</p><p>“他一直是个聪慧过人的孩子，没有给他的父亲蒙羞。”向导适时地拍着马屁。</p><p>腓力微微颔首，若有所思。人群中突然爆发出欢呼，欢呼中夹杂着高亢的呐喊：“欧迈尼斯！好样的！大满贯！哈哈哈哈看到了吗？滚回家吃奶去吧小杂种们！”</p><p>获得胜利的年轻人被同伴团团围住，露出矜持的微笑。离开赛场的他从一匹奔腾的野马忽然变成一只高傲的天鹅。这个转变让腓力眼中染上兴味的色彩。</p><p>被围在中间的埃尔梅罗二世的双腿在不明显地颤抖。他对运动完全不在行，而刚才的比赛完全是用魔力强化了肢体的结果。王后提供的魔力虽然强大而雄厚但具有太过明显的目的性，在他停止运动后就从被强化的四肢中抽离了。他的相貌也被她用魔术调整，让他看起来更加复合一个十九岁的少年人。</p><p>这是一次处心积虑的邂逅，唯一的目的就是让国王腓力对他产生浓厚的兴趣继而将他召入王帐。</p><p>——</p><p>受到召见的埃尔梅罗二世礼节完备，令腓力国王对他好感倍增。</p><p>“对于你的父亲我深感遗憾，欧迈尼斯。他的灵魂忠诚而高贵，绝不因他的地位和职业晦暗半分。我曾真诚地邀请他成为我的谋士，但是他拒绝了。今天，我再次将同样的问题抛向你，我的孩子。正如你所见，我缺少一名得力的书记官，你是否愿意为我担任此职？”国王威严又不失慈爱地问，由于只剩下一只完好的眼睛，他的表情在摇曳的灯光下看起来有些骇人。</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世的神情有些为难，他微微皱眉说道：“感谢陛下的厚爱，但我是个只读过公学的平民，恐怕难以担此重任。”</p><p>“如果你只是在例行谦逊，那么我就原谅你的自贬，孩子。如果你认真否认自己的才能，我将会认为你是在质疑我的识人之明。”国王用故作谴责的语调说，他的独眼中闪烁着一种蛇信舔舐一般的幽光。</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世垂顺着双眼，睫毛像某种无辜的小动物般微微颤动，烛火在他的肌肤上蒙上一层光晕，让它看起来像是笼罩在薄薄的半透明亚麻中的珍珠，长发披散下来，柔和了原本显得有些刻板的气质。若说下午在赛场上看到欧迈尼斯时，腓力心中对他的激赏和爱才之心还是占了大半，此时他的胸膛里就溢满了将此人据为己有的冲动。</p><p>面前的年轻人微微沉吟，而后似是下定了什么决心般深深施礼，对腓力国王道：“愿意为您效忠，尊敬的陛下。”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世原本以为王后的咒令会以强迫他向腓力献媚的方式让他成为对方的入幕之宾，但眼下看来更多是增强了他在腓力眼中难以抗拒的魅力。</p><p>对方在得到肯定答复之后并没有下令让他离开，而是慢慢走向他，站在面前，用幽深的目光直视，并缓缓抬起一只手，触上了他的面庞。</p><p>腓力国王是个情人众多，乐于性爱的君王，他从不压抑自己对于美人的欲望，当他想要得到一个人时，他一定已经付诸行动，而不会去考虑这样的想法是否合情合理。这是王后的令咒得以有效的原因之一。</p><p>而另一个因素，就是埃尔梅罗二世，绝对无法对想要与他做爱的腓力做出拒绝的言行。</p><p>那只陌生的手从他的面庞向后，向下，滑过他的耳畔、颈侧，然后挑开他的领口，露出一片洁白单薄的胸膛。</p><p>“你很紧张？”腓力微笑，“我以为像你这样的美人会在公学里很受欢迎。”</p><p>希腊人热爱美少年，教师与学生，学生之间的性爱行为，被认为是风雅之事。</p><p>“我不太习惯被动。”埃尔梅罗二世露出适当的羞窘情态，像个嘴硬的孩子。</p><p>腓力发出愉悦又轻佻的笑声，抚摸他的胸口，凑在他的耳边说：“不帮我也解开吗，主动的小羊羔？”</p><p>对于腓力出口的要求，埃尔梅罗二世没有任何违抗的余地，他的双手不受控制地解开对方的衣袍，然后他就被一双饱经战火的臂膀紧紧勒在怀中。</p><p>君王用不容拒绝的力度将他推到在席上，粗糙的双手抚遍他的全身。被刺穿的瞬间泪水滑过眼角，身体却因为令咒的威力，自发地迎合起来。</p><p>“Rider……”埃尔梅罗二世的心在颤抖。他的灵魂深处，一个名为韦伯·维尔维特的少年发出悲鸣。他的身体，他的心灵，原本都只属于他的梦想，他的热爱，他的王。但是此时却雌伏于王的父亲身下，被侵犯，被玷污。</p><p>“不要这样……”他在心中呐喊，“请放过我……”但口中流露的只有仿佛沉浸在欢愉中的呜咽。</p><p>君王的欲望比任何人都狂野热烈，征服的对象无论是臣民、土地还是床伴都不能抗拒他分毫。</p><p>当征伐结束时，他厌足地拥紧怀中柔滑又蓬勃的肉体，发出喟叹：“你是阿弗洛狄忒派来的妖精吗？勾引凡间的君王让他们对你神魂颠倒言听计从，最后头脑发昏做出蠢事的那种？”</p><p>“您是在说与我的欢爱是一场蠢事吗，我亲爱的国王陛下？”微微嘶哑的声音像是一把小刷子在人心上搔抓。</p><p>“绝不，宝贝儿，天下没有比这更明智的事情了。”腓力国王亲吻着他的新情人，且不论他的真心能被分成几份，至少此时此刻他面对眼前的美人是全心全意的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第二章 偏见与欲望</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从一介草莽之子，摇身一变成为国王的贴身书记官，仿佛一步登天的境遇让名为欧迈尼斯的年轻人招致了诸多关注与非议。</p><p>哦开玩笑他当然是国王的情人，没有人怀疑这一点。众所周知国王不会放过任何一个他身边的俊美青年，无论他是平民还是贵族。而且他品味超群，徒有其表的草包可无法使他另眼相看。</p><p>国王为他冷落了众多美少年，旧人们的怨妒也普通芒刺般指向他。他们嘲讽他单薄的身材，低微的出身，以及他如同女人一样长及腰际的黑发。然而这个男人就如同一潭波澜不惊的深水，对所有的敌意轻蔑以待，偶尔用更为尖刻的词语讥诮对方如同妒妇一般将自身价值等同于君王的宠幸，即便出身贵族也只会有辱门楣。</p><p>这种与出身不符的高傲激发了腓力对他更为强烈的兴趣。为一位藐视众生的孤高才子所仰视和臣服是颇能满足君王征服欲的事情。情人们的争宠对他来说就像是喜剧般的消遣，足以令他身心愉悦。</p><p>一开始人们觉得国王不过图一时新鲜，很快这个弱不禁风的文官就会像被用旧了芦苇笔一样被抛弃。但眼看一年就要过去了，王后的弟弟也早已回国继承了王位，欧迈尼斯仍然圣宠不衰。无论是战场还是王帐，几乎与王形影不离。</p><p>只有腓力自己知道，有多少场胜利需要归功于这个才智过人的年轻人，他不仅仅是一个记录起居言行的书记官，更是一个难得的军师。腓力能感觉到自己几乎是深爱着这位美丽聪慧的情人。</p><p>但他的军事才能只在与国王单独谈话时才有所展现，外人只能看到他身上日益深厚的王宠。令人惊讶的是，就连王后奥林匹娅斯都对他青眼有加，众所周知上一位获得这位高贵的女士的青眼的王的情人还是有巫女之称的尼刻西波利斯。于是声称欧迈尼斯使用巫术惑主的言论越发甚嚣尘上。</p><p>从弥达斯花园修行回来参加父亲寿宴，时年十四岁的亚历山大王子就这样知道了这位新任书记官的存在。</p><p>自幼受苦行教育的王子秉持着以马其顿人看来近乎禁欲的生活习惯。他活力四射，有着与矮小外表不相称的、惊人的运动天赋，唯独在性爱上兴趣缺缺，无论是男人还是女人。“嘿，我的妹妹对你真的毫无吸引力吗？”好友赫菲斯提翁曾这样半开玩笑地质问。</p><p>“放过我吧。”王子说，“就算我真的对她有兴趣，我也不希望第二天我母亲就连我能搞多久喜欢用什么姿势都知道。”</p><p>奥林匹娅斯王后殿下真的是为这个独子操碎了心。他的相貌妍丽惑人，身形瘦小如同女子，若非贵为王储，恐怕早已成为如她丈夫那般热爱美少年的贵族们的盘中餐。她深恐他成为那种缺乏男子气概，甘愿雌伏他人的纯粹的同性恋者，于是将自幼养在身边的贵族女孩送到他身边。而这个向来孝顺母亲的儿子对此敬谢不敏。</p><p>这样的王子一向对父亲的淫乱生活心怀芥蒂，尤其是对可能留下威胁他王位的私生子的情妇们，相比起来男宠反而不算特别讨厌。但用身体而不是功业获得地位的男人还是无法赢得他的尊敬。</p><p>故而亚历山大对于名为欧迈尼斯的书记官最初的印象里带着些怜悯和不屑。</p><p>然后他就在酒宴上第一次见到了那个男人。</p><p>瘦长的身影侍立在国王身后，手持蜡板对宴饮进行记录。狂欢的气氛中，只有他一人格格不入，像是一个游离在世外的幽灵。</p><p>他看向众人的眼神像在欣赏某种雕刻艺术，即便是望向国王时也并没有多余的钦慕与迷恋。却唯独在与亚历山大王子本人偶然视线相触时，慌乱地躲闪。</p><p>“奇怪的人。”亚历山大饮尽杯中酒，忍不住腹诽，却又不禁一次又一次将目光落在对方身上。</p><p>他不像父亲曾有过的任何情人。他们大多明艳又大胆，饱满的肌体充满肉欲，无论在战场上还是床榻上都攻击力十足，让人欲仙欲死。与之相比书记官的身材堪称干瘪，文弱的外表也不符合马其顿人的一贯审美。但父亲却因为对他的专宠招致了其他人的不满。他有什么特殊的、让人难以自拔的魅力吗？</p><p>此时年少的王子还不知道，好奇心是激发爱欲的原力。过多的关注会在原本不相干的两人之间结成因果，何况是早已在冥冥中纠缠不清的灵魂？</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世的目光有意避开那道小小的、火红的身影，生怕眼神的接触暴露出贪恋的情态。他有多么想仔细看看那个人幼年的样貌，那与他记忆中的那个大块头完全不一样的、矮小的、可爱的、如同初生幼狮一般蕴含着无限未来爆发力的身体。他想捏一捏，摸一摸，吻一吻，想知道是不是像他想象中那么柔软。</p><p>但他不能。他如今只属于一个人，而那是那个人的父亲。</p><p>酒醉的腓力不知被什么笑话逗得哈哈大笑，晃晃悠悠地站起身，一把将心不在焉的欧迈尼斯扯进怀里，按着他的后颈，用吞噬般的力道当众激吻他的双唇，直到他嘴唇发麻才大发慈悲放过，并在他的屁股上狠狠一拍然后用力揉捏了两把，才又坐回去继续喝酒。</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世的面色红到发涨，他垂下头，哪里也不看，长发挡住大半侧脸，让人看不清神情。</p><p>为什么，为什么要在那个人面前，为什么要让那个人看见他不堪的丑态，为什么要如此击碎他本就所剩无几的自尊？埃尔梅罗二世双唇颤抖，一滴泪静止在睫毛上，又渐渐被风干。</p><p>亚历山大对父亲这种宴饮中心血来潮下的、酒菜一样的情欲行为习以为常，但他不知为何无法将目光从书记官身上移开。他从不知道自己的视力有这么敏锐，那滴消散在热烈气氛中的泪水仿佛凝固在了他心里。</p><p>身边人的嗤笑打断了他的思绪。赫菲斯提翁不知去哪里招蜂引蝶，旁边坐着的是另一位贵族少年。具亚历山大所知，这位少年恋慕腓力国王已久，兴许也有过那么一两次春风一度，但并没能有幸成为国王的固定情人。</p><p>“就是这种故作娇羞的姿态，天呐，他是女人吗？爬上王榻的难道不是他自己吗？现在做出一副委屈不堪的样子给谁看？王一定是被他下了迷药才抬举他这种下等人。”</p><p>少年的尖刻和鄙薄不乏情绪化的添油加醋，但不得不说仍然唤回了亚历山大的理性。</p><p>是的，这个男人选择了以美色向王邀宠以换取地位的途径，即便他并不是真心爱慕自己的君王，也应该感念对方的恩德。一切不甘与屈辱皆是咎由自取，与他所获得的利益相比泪水既廉价又矫情。</p><p>再看回去的时候，书记官已经恢复了冷静，神情一派超然物外，毫无痕迹。只有泛着水光的、微肿的嘴唇昭示着方才一番浪荡的插曲。</p><p>亚历山大莫名感到一阵燥热，他用酒水试图滋润干渴的喉咙，却越发让身体灼烧难忍。</p><p>夜里的王子做了一个放荡又淫乱的梦，梦中的他们依然在宴饮，但他高大强壮更甚于父亲，在众人面前，拉住因父亲的轻慢而伤感的男人，轻轻吻掉他睫毛上的泪水。他在父亲的注视下，深深亲吻对方的情人，用挑衅的目光看回去，然后在众目睽睽之下剥掉书记官的衣服，挺入他的身体，将他干到哭出来。</p><p>父亲摔烂了酒杯暴跳如雷，他在高潮中放声大笑。</p><p>当他醒来时，身体和内心还遗留着那种仿佛报复般的快意，至于报复谁，他也不是很明白。他闭着眼回味许久，才起身清理腿间粘腻的精斑。</p><p>在前往母亲宫室的路上，亚历山大再次见到了欧迈尼斯。他的长发略微散乱，领口露出的肌肤上分布着大大小小的红痕，用阴茎想都知道昨夜是如何激烈的一场酣战。原本的好心情忽然就被破坏，一阵心烦意乱袭上他的心头。</p><p>看到他的欧迈尼斯像是吓了一跳，面色有一瞬间的尴尬，随即僵硬地板起，向他恭敬地施礼。</p><p>他显然想速战速决，但王子并不打算放过他。亚历山大边目光游移地扫视对方身上性爱的痕迹，边略显阴阳怪气地说：“碍于酒宴的气氛，我一直压抑了自己的好奇，但昨天我就想问了，父亲的书记官大人似乎对我有什么意见。”</p><p>欧迈尼斯似乎愣了一下，随即道：“尊敬的王子殿下，这实在是令人遗憾的误会，即便这世间其他人都对您有意见，在下也绝不会对您抱有任何微词。”</p><p>他可以保证此话百分之百的诚心实意，但在听者看来却是拙劣至极的虚假恭维。</p><p>“你要小心，”王子说，“用这种话来讨好我需要承担风险。身为父亲的儿子我甚至不敢保证他永远不会对我有意见，而你作为父亲的臣下，在他对我有意见的时候如果对我没有微词可就愧对他对你的恩宠了。”</p><p>书记官的睫毛微微颤动，但什么都没说，躬身行礼后转身就离开了。</p><p>一拳打在棉花上的王子更加烦躁了。但是这一切对他来说终究只是一个幕间小品，很快他就又回到他的导师亚里士多德身边继续学习。没有什么能阻止他在成为最优秀的人的路上前行。</p><p>——</p><p>都城佩拉对于腓力来说就像个驿站，仿佛多在其中逗留一分钟都会有损他的霸业，他忙于在边境和雅典人争夺“殖民地”的归属，在此期间年轻的书记官展现出了惊人的政治才能。</p><p>不知是不是由于时间的推移导致王后的令咒效力不如从前，腓力又开始流连起其他情人们的床榻，甚至还迎娶了一位君主的女儿。当然欧迈尼斯也并没有受到冷落，他仍然是国王的最爱，虽然其人自身并不享受这一点。</p><p>少年贵族们之间对于他的抨击诋毁逐渐消退，干将能臣们却注意到此人可能带来的威胁。区区一个车夫的儿子，用脸蛋和屁股讨得国王的欢心也就罢了，竟敢以才华比肩他们这些精英贵族，这简直是奇耻大辱。</p><p>“按奴隶的数量纳税？哈！亏你想的出来。”首席大臣安提帕特当众如此嘲讽道，“你知道军队的主力都是什么人吗？你既要求将领们在战场上卖命，又要求他们按照自己家奴隶的数量纳税。你到底是哪里派来的奸细来打压马其顿王国的士气？”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世并不接话，只是继续向腓力国王阐述道：“依靠附属城邦的纳供作为军费支撑并不是长久之道，尤其在战事频起的时候，说不准哪一方就阵前倒戈。而战争中的掠夺也只能补一时之急，不是稳定的来源且有极大风险。奴隶税也只是第一步，我详细了解过目前商人们的收益情况，商业税和进出口税也依然有提高的空间。至于对战争中有功的将领，适当的减免税务也可以作为必要的激励手段。”</p><p>“好了欧迈尼斯，我明白你的意思了。”腓力揉了揉额头，他虽然善于用金钱收买别国政要，但对于财政开源的问题却是连听一听都觉得脑子嗡嗡作响，“这种事你决定就好了，不要说给我听。军费方面我给予你足够的权利，只要能让我的军队吃饱随你干什么都行。”</p><p>于是令人恼火地，这个该死的卡迪亚人竟然掌握了一部分财政和军事权力。</p><p>“另外，两个坏消息，陛下。”书记官继续说：“对雅典的粮食封锁已经日见成效，但他们派往波斯的使节已经上路。而我们的两位盟友拒绝了共同发兵狄奥佩特斯的邀请。”</p><p>“哦，这可真是太糟糕了。”原本看起来有些困倦的国王兴致勃勃地说，“我们得尽快给背叛者点颜色瞧瞧，趁波斯佬反应过来使我们腹背受敌之前。”</p><p>但他很快冷静下来，说：“我得亲自去。安提帕特，你立即开始整顿舰船。欧迈尼斯，你帮我，哦不，我亲自写信给亚里士多德，我亲爱的儿子得回来帮他的父亲镇守都城。”</p><p>修书完毕的国王看着信纸陷入沉思。长子已经年满十六，是应该足以独当一面的年龄。但常年异地离居，他也并不能确保这个孩子是否有与其抱负相称治国才能。</p><p>“欧迈尼斯，”他唤道。</p><p>“臣在，陛下。”埃尔梅罗二世回答。</p><p>“你知道我是多么不愿和你分离。”当一位国王这样说时，那么分离便即将到来，“但我实在无法放心亚历山大。我无法把他托付给除你以外的任何人。你愿意为了我留在佩拉帮助他吗。”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世激动得浑身颤抖，周身的每一片肌肤都在跳跃着说：“我愿意啊！让我留下！让我留在他身边！”但却只能紧紧闭着嘴，一言不发。</p><p>国王误解了这种沉默，他站起身，拥抱他的情人，轻声对他耳语：“别这样，亲爱的，我们不会马上分别，我会和你一起回佩拉。”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世深深呼吸，压抑内心翻涌的情绪，用颤抖的声音开口道：“我无法拒绝您的任何要求，陛下，哪怕它令我痛苦无比。”他说的是真心话，其意却与对方的理解背道而驰。</p><p>腓力国王为之深深心动，并与他再次度过了疯狂的一夜。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第三章 初尝禁果</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>腓力对欧迈尼斯的迷恋是毋庸置疑的。在他离开佩拉征讨佩林托斯之前几乎夜夜都要与之厮混至夜半就可证明这一点。但亚历山大显然并不关心父亲中意哪一位情人。他更关心职务交接的事宜，正如每一位初涉朝政的王储一样，他渴望在权力的中心大展拳脚。</p><p>于是他揣着求知若渴的心，带着对于文书和人事任免诸事的疑问，来到父亲的房间。</p><p>腓力的书房分里外两间，外间用于会客，里间则用来休憩、办公和商讨机密。卫兵只会在外间的门外驻守。</p><p>亚历山大到来的时候里间房门紧闭，这是有要事相商的状态，卫兵也并没有阻拦他进入外间等待。于是他一如往常在外间就坐，并翻看起手中的文书。</p><p>但不久之后他听到了奇怪的声音。一开始他以为是里面发生了争吵，但很快那根本连不成语句的喘息声就把他的脑子炸成了浆糊。</p><p>如果这里坐着的是一个普通的马其顿少年，他最可能的反应就是嘿嘿一笑，泰然自若地听完国王的墙角之后与朋友们大谈特谈。</p><p>但亚历山大不同，所受的教育使然，对他来说性爱依旧保持了一种私密和禁忌的色彩，其魅力与危险皆源于此。在此基础上偷听他人情事的声音是有亏于德行的行为。他知道自己应该立刻离开，但是莫名的力量将他的双腿固定在座位。高低起伏，带着气音的呻吟声并不响亮，却仿佛带着针尖和钩子不断地钻入他的脑海，并拉扯着他无法离去。</p><p>直到那声音随着一声尖叫戛然而止，他才仿佛找回自己，他急忙收起不知何时散落一地的文书，刚直起身想要尽快离开，里间的门便洞开了。</p><p>亚历山大抬头对上一双比他更为慌乱的眼睛。</p><p>欧迈尼斯，又是他。</p><p>方才的声音在视线相对中又开始在耳边萦绕不去，羞涩和尴尬不知为何杳无踪迹。就连王子自己也不明白为何面对此人他内心的恶劣就忽然间被放大无数倍。</p><p>“亚历山大，好孩子，你等了多久？遇到什么问题了吗？”一向严厉的父亲不知是不是在性欲中发泄了多余的情绪，语气颇为慈和。他显然不认为被儿子撞见自己的风流韵事是什么了不起的变故。</p><p>“抱歉父亲，打扰您的雅兴了，显然热情的情人比多事的儿子要讨人喜欢。”亚历山大露齿一笑。</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世又露出那种窘迫的表情，虽然一闪而逝但依然被敏锐地捕捉到了。他努力保持外表的平静，假装自己是一座石雕或者一棵盆栽。</p><p>国王腓力拍着他的肩膀说：“相信我孩子，全天下的男人和女人绑在一块儿都比不上你对我的重要性。”随即坐下解答王子提出的问题。</p><p>父子之间关于政务的交谈并没有一句进入到埃尔梅罗二世的耳中。</p><p>如果一直不碰面，他可以一直忍耐，只要相信着这一切都是为了那个人，为了他的王位，为了他的霸业，为了和他并肩作战的未来。但一旦真的站在他的面前，以他父亲的情人的身份，埃尔梅罗二世的内心就充满了耻辱和自卑。尤其在被那双带着探究和黠亵的红色瞳孔注视时，他不敢想象在对方眼里自己是何种角色，也不敢深思自己是否还有成为其臣下的资格。</p><p>他不见得就是历史上的那个欧迈尼斯，说不定这就是万千世界线中，欧迈尼斯唯一没能追随征服王的那一条。</p><p>想到此时，他胸中涌起无限悲凉。他在无人看见的角度，用哀伤的眼神望着他年幼的王。真小啊，真可爱，是怎么长成那样一个顶天立地的男人的呢？不论如何，英灵座给了他见证这个过程的机会，为此发生的一切都不过是必须付出的代价，他不应该再贪心地奢求更多了。</p><p>他不断劝说自己，却无法填补内心没有尽头的空洞。</p><p>对长子的教诲到达尾声，腓力接着想起了什么，对欧迈尼斯说：“过来，我的书记官。你们应该正式见个面。亚历山大，我郑重地把我最信任，最得力的臣下，书记官欧迈尼斯介绍给你。他将为我留在佩拉担任辅佐和教导你的职责。”</p><p>亚历山大常年居住在弥达斯，对欧迈尼斯近两年的才名一无所知，其印象依然停留在一个王座前美丽的装饰物上，对于父亲的安排露出了难以置信的表情。</p><p>“嗯？怎么，对你的新老师不满意吗？”腓力玩味地看着儿子略显傻气的样子。</p><p>“哦不，”亚历山大回过神，眼中闪过戏谑，“我只是太吃惊了，我以为您会把他走到哪带到哪。”</p><p>腓力国王不介意和儿子之间这种程度的玩笑，他眉头微挑，说：“你知道就好，我忍痛割爱，将他暂借给你，你要珍惜这份父爱。”</p><p>“遵命，伟大的父王。”</p><p>“臭小子！”</p><p>父子相得间，仿佛一切与埃尔梅罗二世无关，只有他是局外人。</p><p>——</p><p>马其顿人热爱宴饮，送别军队时也不例外。书记官欧迈尼斯依旧站在一旁，一切仿佛和两年前一模一样。</p><p>亚历山大想起那个被他忘在脑后的梦，那之前他从不知道他的思想中还有那么糟糕的一面。不过这没有什么，思想是无罪的，身为王者，想要拥有一切，征服一切的心情也是绝对正确的。</p><p>他在酒精的刺激下，肆无忌惮地用眼神描摹那个男人的身体轮廓，想象他肌肤的手感，回忆他性爱中的声音，并放任性欲在体内流窜。</p><p>在他清醒的时候是绝不会这么坦然地去意淫属于父亲的男人。但显然他已经醉得不轻。</p><p>再次恢复清醒的意识时，他已经回到了自己的卧房，身边躺着一个和他同样赤裸的男人。掀开被子能看到对方腿间的黏浊的液体。</p><p>亚历山大认得他，这是父亲侍从官的儿子。初次的性爱体验在不明不白的状态下结束了，这多少令王子心情不佳，但看在对方相貌还不错的份上也并非无法接受。</p><p>送别了父亲的王子开始了他独立的摄政生涯。</p><p>这是埃尔梅罗二世再一次的人生中堪称幸福的两年。国王征战在外使他从无休止的性欲中解脱出来。奥林匹娅斯王后也意识到了令咒效用衰退的现象，但她似乎并没有在同样的事情上再使用一次的打算。在见识过他的才干之后，她打算把它们留到临死前，一条作为临别的礼物送给她唯一的儿子，另一条用以命令这个异界之人永远忠于他和他的后人。</p><p>如果埃尔梅罗二世知道她的打算恐怕又要苦笑了。他当然会这么做。追随他唯一的、永恒的王是他无论穷尽几生几世都想要达成的宿愿。用令咒要求他做到这一点实在是多此一举。</p><p>亚历山大向母亲抱怨了父亲指派一个娈宠担当他的指导者。令他惊讶的是母亲竟然没有站在他这边，并且要求他谦敬地向欧迈尼斯书记官请教。</p><p>王后显然想得比这个小王子多得多，她派遣欧迈尼斯作为自己的眼线和傀儡牵制国王，国王将自己的心爱之人留在佩拉难道没有任何监视与操控的意图？可惜这位英明的王做梦也想不到他的这位枕边人竟来自于自己的妻子安排。</p><p>但这在亚历山大看来不免是受到了父母双方的打压，于是看向欧迈尼斯的眼光越发复杂起来。</p><p>“欧迈尼斯老师？”他经常用完全不恭敬的语调这样叫他。</p><p>“您不必如此称呼我，殿下，严格说来我们并非师生关系，我依然是您的臣下。”埃尔梅罗二世这样回答他。</p><p>但年少的小王子玩上了瘾，他叫他老师，心里想着他被压在身下亵玩的样子。如果在侵犯他的时候，叫他老师，他会露出什么样的表情呢？</p><p>两年间王子的身高窜得飞快，但外表依然纤细明艳。埃尔梅罗二世面对这位任性的王子时心情微妙。他切实地崇敬并深爱着名为伊斯坎达尔的征服王，面前的男孩子也确实拥有着和那个人相同的品质和灵魂。面对这位看起来可爱乖巧，实则古灵精怪的小少年的百般捉弄和调笑，他的敬爱难免被偏宠和头疼取代</p><p>什么时候才能长大呢？</p><p>发育迟缓的亚历山大开始发现他的新老师时常盯着他发呆，他很快意识到那是在透过他看向另一个人的眼神。他理所当然地认为那个人是他的父亲，然后从心底生发出一股无名怒火无处发泄。</p><p>“嘿，亚历山大，出来打拳！输的倒立唱战歌！”赫菲斯提翁冲进书房喊道。</p><p>“赫菲斯提翁阁下，殿下正在办公，如果没有别的事请不要打扰。另外您应该先请卫兵通报，得到允许之后再进入，擅闯王储的书房严重者可以按行刺处置。”严肃的书记官教训道。</p><p>“知道啦——”被浇了一盆冷水的少年冲他的背影做鬼脸。</p><p>王子低头闷笑，书记官一教鞭抽在他面前的桌子上：“请抓紧时间，殿下。当然，如果赫菲斯提翁阁下愿意帮您分担一二，提早结束后你们或许还可以一起打拳。”</p><p>话音刚落，赫菲斯提翁就飞快地鞠躬溜走了。“嘿！你这家伙！”亚历山大愤怒地咆哮。</p><p>“抓紧时间！”埃尔梅罗二世伸手按住他的头强迫他坐回座位，“你的影武者还在等着你的决议，不要给代替你坐在谈判桌上的人添麻烦。”</p><p>亚历山大无比憎恨这种把他当做小孩子对待的触碰，尤其当它来自于一个他幻想征服的对象时。</p><p>但埃尔梅罗二世却在背后握紧了那沾染过对方火焰般红发的手掌，仿佛试图将那触感挽留在指间。</p><p>幸福的时光总是太快，雅典所团结的诸城邦对马其顿的围堵越发紧迫。最终到了王储也不得不奔赴战场的时候。</p><p>在亚历山大十八岁的时候，他第一次率领了属于自己的军队，赢得了他的第一场胜利。</p><p>虽然国王腓力的膝盖被箭矢射穿，但这并不能阻止他享受凯旋的酒宴。他怀抱新欢，差点当众表演做爱。亚历山大敏感地看向欧迈尼斯，却看到那人喝得微醺的脸上挂着从未见过的开怀的笑容。</p><p>被这笑容迷醉的王子没有像众人想象的那样醉到人事不知，他也没有宿在自己的帐中。</p><p>“我已经是个成年人了，我已经在战场上建功立业，我的征服之路已经开启了，我要向那个人证明我不再是小孩子了。”他趁着酒意说服自己，偷偷摸进了书记官的寝帐。</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世并没有睡熟，他的脑子昏昏沉沉，仿佛整个人都陷在云朵做成的软绵绵的漩涡里。</p><p>当一双并不粗壮却足够有力的手臂拥住他的时候，他微微睁开眼，却只看到黑暗中模糊又摇曳的虚影。于是他伸出手去试探。柔软微卷的头发，略显稚嫩的面庞，劲瘦却极具爆发力的身体，是那个人，虽然年幼但毫无疑问是他发誓追随的人。</p><p>“王啊，你怎么变小了呢。”埃尔梅罗二世理智溃散，用本能问出自己憋在心里许久的问题。</p><p>但这却如一记重锤砸在亚历山大的胸口。他沉下脸，捧住书记官先生的脸命令道：“欧迈尼斯老师，请你看清楚，我不是你的国王陛下。今天要征服你的另有其人。”</p><p>令他意外的是，对方发出痴痴的笑声，并用脸颊蹭着他的手说：“没有别人，只有你，除你之外没有人能征服我。”</p><p>甜美的话语仿佛毒药，令亚历山大心神荡漾又心怀不甘。“如果他的话真的是对我说的该有多好。”他想着，用双唇堵住了那张恼人的嘴。</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世好快乐，他从来没有这么快乐过。他见证了他的王人生中的第一场胜利，他与他的王共同享有这份荣耀。他前生与此生所付出的一切正是为了此刻，若非还贪图见证王未来更加辉煌的霸业，就算让他现在立刻死去他也毫无怨言。</p><p>他的王在拥抱他，他的王在亲吻他。这一定是世间最好的美梦，请让他不要醒来。</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世伸出双手紧紧拥抱他的小王子，热情地回应他的亲吻。</p><p>亚历山大整个人压在他的身上，急切地抚摸他的身体。那是正如他想象中完全谈不上肌肉的身体，薄薄的肌理之下就是嶙峋的骨节。他也不知这身体有何吸引力，但一摸上去双手就再也不想离开。</p><p>“是我，欧迈尼斯老师，亚历山大，认得出来吗？”他强迫自己撑起身子，倔强地强调。</p><p>“亚历山大，亚历山大，伊斯坎达尔，Rider，我的王，不要离开我。”埃尔梅罗二世环住他的脖子拉近自己，摸着黑亲上他的鼻子。</p><p>亚历山大多少知道伊斯坎达尔是异域对他名字的叫法，但Rider又是什么？跟父亲又有什么关系？</p><p>“今天没有别人，只有亚历山大，听懂了吗？我亲爱的老师？”他一边分开书记官的双腿，一边对他低声耳语。</p><p>成熟的身体散发着耽于性爱的美妙气息。这个人已经两年没有和父亲肌肤相亲了，身后的穴口欲求不满地吮吸着他的手指。他已经开始想象将性器放进去之后的感受了。</p><p>“嗯~亚历山大，小捣蛋鬼。嘻嘻。”书记官看起来醉得非常彻底，就连身体失守也浑不在意，捧着王子的脸轻轻啄吻。</p><p>“对，”亚历山大呼吸浊重，对方意图明确地在亲吻“他个人”这件事让他无法继续忍耐欲望，“对，是我，你的小捣蛋鬼，你的小混球。欧迈尼斯老师，如果你的小捣蛋鬼把他的坏东西插进你的这里你会生气吗？”他稍稍用力，在柔软的身体内部按了按。</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世随着他的动作浑身一弹，发出一声婉转的哼鸣，但没有回答他，只用双腿的内侧不断磨蹭着他大腿上薄而结实的肌肉。</p><p>“说好了哦，明天老师醒过来的时候可不要反悔。”他喉头滚动，挺身埋入温暖的理想乡。</p><p>和那些主动献身给他的青涩的少年们不同，书记官的身体如同熟透了的浆果一般，轻轻一捣就流出黏腻的汁水，温柔又焦渴地包裹着他，让他沉溺其中无法自拔。</p><p>这是父亲征服过的地方。这个认知让亚历山大感到恼火，却又让他兴奋。父亲得到了这个人却并不能拥有他的忠贞。他承认自己卑鄙地侵略了他，占有了他，但这个美丽的男人也并非对他无动于衷，他也在勾引他，诱惑他。</p><p>“啊~Rider，痛……”书记官的眼中泛出泪水，控诉对方的粗暴。</p><p>亚历山大危险地眯起双眼，伏在他耳边用一种诱哄和威胁的语气说：“Rider是谁？想好再回答我，不然会更痛。”</p><p>“是你……”颤抖的声音细细地说。</p><p>“是我吗？你确定？是亚历山大，而不是别的什么人？比如腓力国王？”</p><p>那个名字出口的瞬间，怀中的身体微微瑟缩了一下，而后低哑的话语混杂着细微的啜泣传来：“不要……”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“不要……不要腓力……”委屈和恐惧的泪水再也抑制不住，“不要……”</p><p>亚历山大慌了，他顾不上满足欲望，慌乱地用手去擦拭对方的泪水，却越擦越多，源源不断地从那双漂亮的眼睛中涌出。</p><p>他无措地紧紧抱住他，亲吻他的黑发，语无伦次地哄：“不要不要，没有他，不要他，再也不提他了。是我，是亚历山大，你的小捣蛋鬼，只有我，我是你的Rider对不对？”</p><p>听到Rider，书记官渐渐平复下来，紧紧抱着亚历山大的后背不让他离开半分。</p><p>亚历山大还嵌在那柔软湿润的洞穴里，怀中赤裸的肉体和带着哭腔的声音让他热血勃发，但他却一动也不敢动。</p><p>半晌，哭累了的书记官扭动了一下身子，把亚历山大挤压得呼吸差点停滞。</p><p>“Rider……难受……”</p><p>他又慌乱起来：“哪里难受”</p><p>怀中人轻轻挺动了一下腰臀，低声说：“你动一动嘛。”</p><p>他这么说着，手却纹丝不动地箍在对方身上。亚历山大只好紧紧贴着他，只用下半身艰难地动作。</p><p>长腿环在腰间，滑嫩嫩地来蹭来蹭去，背上那双纤细修长的手到处点火，无论爽到了还是痛到了都用力抓进王子尚未成形的背肌里，带来强烈的刺激感。</p><p>他们互相亲吻，胸口相贴，呼吸和心跳交融一处，仿佛天生就该是同一个人，只是命运作怪，将他们分开。</p><p>“他属于我。”亚历山大想，“我要从父亲那里把他夺走。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 第四章 国王之死</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>事后没有人提起那场酒后的迷乱，当晚几乎所有人都沉浸在性爱的欢愉中。腓力和他的新情人、护卫队成员保萨尼阿斯酣战到天光浮现。没有人在意王子从哪个帐子里大摇大摆地走出来。亚历山大本人对此很难说是庆幸多一些还是失落多一些。</p><p>书记官欧迈尼斯更是仿佛根本不知道发生过什么一样——根据他醉酒的程度也许确实什么都不记得——依旧每天给亚历山大布置繁重的任务，严格地监督和指导他。</p><p>那场战役让亚历山大一战成名，所有人都记住了那红色的身影和他的爱马布西发拉斯的英姿。</p><p>“亚历山大！”黑发的女人狠狠拍着桌子，她穿着飒爽的铠甲，乍一看就像是一个小了一号的王子殿下，“你太张扬了！”</p><p>她相貌姣好，瞳色一金一银，看起来竟然比亚历山大本人很符合传闻中的样子。</p><p>亚历山大不知道该怎样称呼她，她是挚友赫菲斯提翁的妹妹，自幼被奥林匹娅斯王后教养，稍大一些后被派往亚历山大身边作为他的影武者兼情妇，但这两者的身份亚历山大都未曾接受。</p><p>影武者没有名字，他们存在的唯一意义就是担任主人的替身。正确的做法是让影武者的形象活跃在前台，真正的王运筹帷幄，致使暗杀和恶咒无法找到正确的目标。</p><p>但这不是亚历山大的作风。“如果我不能以我自身为万人标榜，那么我就没有资格为王。”所以无论母亲为了掩盖他的真实做出多少努力，亚历山大依旧我行我素。</p><p>“我们的身材差得越来越多，你本来也不再适合担任我的影武者，况且战场上你打算让士兵听谁的指挥？是时候恢复你的自由了，你难道不想要一个属于自己的名字和身份吗？”亚历山大努力劝说。</p><p>“我不要！”女子吼完之后转身离开。这堪称无礼的举动并没有招致王子的不满，他只是略有些惆怅地叹息。</p><p>或许这就是宙斯的祝福吧，随着在战场上的磨练，亚历山大的身体再次迎来发育。他的双眼依旧明艳迷人，但迅速硬挺起的面部轮廓和催发了一般的肌肉体积让他距离“美少年”这一概念越来越远。</p><p>除了他身体的生长，随之增长的还有父亲的忌惮。</p><p>腓力不知何时猛然惊觉这个儿子已经长得比他高大得多。王子英俊的外貌、勇猛的品格和宽宏的气度令他在军中声望倍增。</p><p>正当壮年的国王和日渐成熟的王储，世间没有比这更剑拔弩张的父子关系了。声称某某战争的胜利应该归功于亚历山大的说法时常传入腓力耳中，令他焦躁不安。</p><p>“欧迈尼斯，我亲爱的，你看起来真憔悴，”国王拥抱了他的书记官，“我那野兽一样的儿子给你添麻烦了吗？”</p><p>“殿下一直非常勤勉，陛下。”埃尔梅罗二世优雅地欠身，“我没有见过比他更优秀的年轻人，您有一个出色的儿子。”</p><p>腓力对此并无喜色，他低垂双眼，面色晦暗不明：“他当然勤勉，毕竟在他眼中，马其顿王国已经是他的囊中之物。”</p><p>书记官看起来很惊讶，他微微愣怔：“您何出此言？”</p><p>“欧迈尼斯，我的书记官，你埋首于政务和文书，对外界的风雨欲来一无所觉。”腓力感叹道。</p><p>欧迈尼斯略略沉吟，游移地问：“是有人说了什么吗？”</p><p>“哈，不是有人，而是所有人。”腓力国王撑着一条略跛的腿走回桌边落座，“‘幼狮已然成长为雄狮，即将掌管整个狮群’，他和他的部下都等不及要造势逼我让位！”</p><p>看着欧迈尼斯怔愣的神色，腓力相信他是真的毫无察觉，他缓和了神色，又说：“欧迈尼斯，这不怪你，他和他的母亲都知道你是我的人，他们会在你面前做戏隐瞒理所当然，不要为此自责。请回去继续为我警惕，我担心他们母子正在策划不可告人的勾当。如果得知蛛丝马迹请务必告知于我。”</p><p>“遵命，陛下。”埃尔梅罗二世面露担忧，“也请您务必保重，没有什么比您的平安更重要。”</p><p>回去的路上，埃尔梅罗二世见证了两位保萨尼阿斯的争执，他们拥有相同的名字，同为腓力护卫队的一员，而且同是他的情人。</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世当然知道未来会发生什么，但事发之后他才知道自己也参与其中。</p><p>但此时他只是急着回到亚历山大身边，多一个眼神都没有地路过了。</p><p>“嘿，看看那是谁啊，我们伟大的书记官，王的宠臣，还不是被发配到王子身边。”其中一个保萨尼阿斯嘲讽地说，众人哄笑起来。</p><p>“你觉得是发配，到书记官看来说不定是高升，毕竟王子现在也能满足他淫荡的身体了！”他的朋友起哄道。</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世恍若未闻，目不斜视地离开。</p><p>“哈，看到没有，他和你一样是没卵的娘们儿。他的今天就是你的明天。”出言嘲讽的保萨尼阿斯对另一个说。另一个则金发散乱，气得小脸通红，说不出话来。</p><p>这个插曲并没有拖慢他的脚步，但王子仍然表达了不满。“怎么，许久没见，我的父亲没有多留你一会吗？”他略有些阴阳怪气地说。</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世觉得很有趣，当年所见的成熟王者坦率而霸气，绝不会耍这种小孩子脾气。每每得见，便有“啊，王也有这样的阶段”的感叹。“如果这是您的愿望的话，我想也并无不可。”他笑着说。</p><p>“既然都回来了，还是检查功课吧，老师。”亚历山大把部署图递过去。</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世一边看一边闲话一样地问：“国王想要迎娶一个和你妹妹同名的女人，这件事你怎么看。”</p><p>亚历山大面色一暗：“你是替他来打探口风的吗？”</p><p>书记官放下图纸，望向他的眼底：“我知道你对我的立场一直抱有怀疑，这无可厚非，毕竟我的身份摆在这里，但是正因为如此，你不该把对我的敌意放在明面上。你的父亲不需要我来打探口风，他已经认定你和王后殿下有谋反之嫌。过不了多久就会放出风声要休弃你的母亲，你得早做打算。”</p><p>亚历山大并不是在怀疑书记官，但这不妨碍他觉得对方是在危言耸听。腓力有过众多妻妾和情人，但没有一个能撼动他母亲的地位。</p><p>但很快他就知道他想错了。</p><p>不但母亲被休弃，他本人也因为当众冲撞父亲不得不虽母亲一起逃离佩拉。</p><p>“欧迈尼斯，跟我一起走吧。”离去前他请求书记官。</p><p>但埃尔梅罗二世无法做到，除非出于腓力的授意，否则令咒的威力将使他永远无法远离那个男人。</p><p>“你等着，我会回来的。”已经长成一座小山的王子骑在他的爱马上狠狠瞪着那个该死的，美丽的梦中人。</p><p>各种各样的流言传到了腓力耳中。已经变得越来越多疑的国王开始怀疑起书记官与自己的儿子有染是否确有其事。</p><p>虽然自卑从不曾出现于王者的脑海，但他毕竟年过四旬，独眼且跛腿，与年轻英俊的亚历山大站在一起，至少在性的吸引力强谁都知道该如何选择。</p><p>被觊觎王位和被掠夺情人的怒火同时燃烧着这为君王，他扯住书记官的头发，将他压在书案上，狠狠从后面贯入。“你已经迫不及待去服侍你的新国王了是吗？”</p><p>撕裂般的疼痛从难以启齿之处传来，埃尔梅罗二世紧紧咬住嘴唇，不肯痛呼出声。</p><p>“哈！我的宠臣，我最信任的下属，我的挚爱。现在谁他妈都知道我宠信过一个婊子！”</p><p>身体里的仿佛不是阴茎而是一柄利刃，愤怒比性欲更让他下体贲张。</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世相信如果他手中有一把更合用的武器，他就会毫不犹豫地插入自己的心脏。</p><p>“你喜欢年轻的肉体是吗？啊？外面就站着几十个，他们个个都英勇善战血气方刚，要不要我把他们挨个叫进来在你淫荡的屁股里来一发？啊？”他把性器拔出来，扯着书记官的头发转过他的脸，铁板一样的手掌扇在白皙无暇的面颊上，“说话！要不要！”</p><p>“不，不……我没有，王，请相信我……”他因为面颊瘀肿而口齿含糊，可怜又卑弱的样子取悦了腓力。</p><p>“是吗？那好，来向我证明你的忠心。”他压着书记官的后颈，把他的脸按在腿间。即便是以性开放著称的马其顿，口交也代表着侮辱和不洁。</p><p>但埃尔梅罗二世别无选择，他只能张开口，将那狰狞的凶刃纳入，嘴角和喉咙承受着难以言说的痛苦，被掌掴的面部已经痛到麻木。</p><p>腓力把精液喷了他一头一脸，俯视着他肮脏的样子感到快意和怜悯。</p><p>或许他真的没有跟亚历山大上过床，但谁他妈的在乎呢，国王发泄了他的怒火，对一切胆敢觊觎的和一切胆敢背叛的。</p><p>腓力大发慈悲地允许他在此清洗了身体。离开时书记官除了脸上的红肿，看起来还算体面，但没有人不知道那天发生了什么。</p><p>欧迈尼斯作为谈资并没有占据很长时间的注意力。贵族之间总有新鲜故事用来打发时间，譬如国王的新后生了个女儿，国王大失所望，为了在远征中稳定政局他只得再次请回亚历山大；譬如亚历山大竟然想要阻挠异母弟弟的婚事自己迎娶卡里亚的公主，并因此受到他父亲的严厉斥责；譬如金发的保萨尼阿斯在战斗中为王牺牲了生命，而棕发的保萨尼阿斯因为在背后诋毁他而被金发的朋友，国王新妻的叔父找人轮奸。</p><p>但什么样的新闻也不如国王嫁女来得热闹。而这位与国王妻子同名的克丽奥佩塔拉王女的新婚丈夫，正是与亚历山大王子同名的，曾经为王娈宠的前王后的弟弟。</p><p>没错，这位年轻的国王即将迎娶自己的亲外甥女了。</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世知道这场婚礼中腓力将会失去他的性命。但当奥林匹娅斯前王后得知克利奥帕特拉王后为腓力生下的第二个孩子是个男孩儿后，命令他怂恿保萨尼阿斯行刺时，他仍是觉得有些荒谬。</p><p>这个年轻骄傲的男人仿佛被剥掉了鳞片的鱼，眼神失去了光彩。</p><p>“记得你说过的话吗，没有谁能够圣宠不衰。”埃尔梅罗二世说。</p><p>“你是来看我笑话的？”年轻人一边刷马一边反问。</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世苦笑：“我有什么资格看你的笑话？我，你，还有死去的保萨尼阿斯，我们都只是蜷缩在王脚下的可怜人罢了。我们之间的矛盾和冲突跟我们的身体一样，都不过是王取乐的戏码。你以为你的敌人是我吗？是派人侮辱你的阿塔罗斯吗？</p><p>“阿塔罗斯为什么胆敢用如此肮脏的手段羞辱你？王为什么又对此无动于衷？因为他是王后的叔父。也许你觉得比起王后国王更爱你。但是你应该清楚，对于一位君王，特别是英明又有抱负的君王，爱欲永远是最微不足道，最先被牺牲的。王后即便再不得宠爱，也是王后，她的意义绝不只是一位女性，而是她背后的家族和未来的王室成员的母亲。”</p><p>“所以你是在说，国王为了利益放弃了我？”</p><p>“我知道这很伤人，但事实就是如此。你一直辱骂的那位保萨尼阿斯，他也是如此，国王利用他的感情，让他为自己牺牲，而他享用年轻美好的肉体和英勇无畏的忠诚。那孩子很幸福，他至死都沉浸在与王君臣相得鱼水尽欢的迷梦中。”</p><p>“所以你就迫不及待勾引亚历山大了？”即便失意，保萨尼阿斯的嘴巴依然很坏。</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世苦笑：“我这么说你可能不相信，但我并非自愿成为王的情人。在他把我带上床榻的那一刻我就别无选择。我承认我为了地位牺牲了身体，但如果不这样我就会前途尽毁。和你们不一样，我只是一个车夫的儿子，我必须抓住每一次机会往上爬。所以你明白吗，我的一切都建立在王对我的信任和宠爱上，你觉得我会蠢到自毁根基吗？”</p><p>保萨尼阿斯狐疑地看着他：“所以你和亚历山大没有私情？”</p><p>埃尔梅罗二世长叹一声：“有没有已经不重要了，反正国王认定我有。”</p><p>“对，你说得对。生杀予夺都在他的喜怒之间，甜蜜的承诺都是谎言，我们的尊严和生命都是他手中的玩具。”他停下手中的活计，并排坐在埃尔梅罗二世身边。</p><p>“所以年轻人，没有什么比前途更重要，爱情，忠诚，抱负，这些都只有在你有足够的能力和地位时才能牢牢抓在手中。不论我以前忠于谁，我现在决定忠于权势。你怎么选？”</p><p>“你的意思是？”</p><p>“我有一个计划，需要一个同伴。”</p><p>……</p><p>没有人知道这两个人谈了些什么，但王女的婚礼上，一向从衣着朴素的欧迈尼斯书记官盛装出席。而国王在此永远闭上了双眼。</p><p>原本说好可以帮助他逃跑的同谋们竟率先对他刀剑相向。保萨尼阿斯瞬间明白自己上当了，失去生命的刹那他才明白那个人所说的“忠于权势”的真正意义——那就是无论什么都可以用来牺牲。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 第五章 新的征途</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>上一章结尾略有改动，原文二世没有出席婚礼，为了后续剧情展开改为出席。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　婚礼的进程被彻底打乱，两位克里奥帕特拉——皇后和她的继女都瞬间陷入了惊诧和恐慌，特别是前者。她几乎立刻就知道了谁才是始作俑者，并用骇然的眼神望了过去。</p><p>　　前皇后殿下的眼神略过她仿佛略过透明的空气，她以宛若君临的姿态指挥着下人们为刚刚遇刺的王止血——即便他们都知道这于事无补。王的亲信、与他寸步不离的情人欧迈尼斯跪在他血流如注的身体旁，紧紧握着他那双尊贵却满布风霜的手，垂下头，耳朵凑近王翕动的嘴唇，少倾才缓缓离开，并用满含悲痛的声音说：“我明白了，请您放心。”</p><p>　　于是这位君王就好像真的放下心了一样，阖上了双目，永远地辞别了他的征途。</p><p>　　当夜，在整个培拉都陷入一片哀悼中时，王的长子亚历山大三世正紧紧地抱着往曾经的挚爱，他将头脸埋入对方的颈间，在体液注入时，泪水也带着滚烫的热度，灼伤了苍白的皮肤。</p><p>　　书记官瘦削的手指插入这位方才成功杀死了自己父亲的王者的发间，像在安慰一头受伤的野兽。</p><p>　　“欧迈尼斯，我不明白。在被视为私生子而被他唾弃的时候，我的母亲告诉我，我真正的父亲是宙斯。我为王的权利来自于神而不是腓力。所以我认为杀死腓力只是因为他试图从我的手中夺走原本属于我的东西。他和我在战场上杀死的任何人没有不同。”他的声音尚且平稳，但庞大的身躯无法控制地颤抖，箍着书记官瘦弱身体的手臂难以控制力度，让人几乎无法呼吸。但异世而来的人并没有挣扎，他安静地任由对方发泄无处安放的情绪。</p><p>　　“可是为什么我会为他的死感到痛苦？看到他睁着双眼倒在地上，我甚至有种错觉——那就是我，欧迈尼斯，死去的不是别人，不是王位的争夺者，更不是我的父亲！我杀死的人就是我自己！所以我才会这么痛苦！</p><p>　　“我不明白自己如今的痛苦，就如同我不明白自己为何依然为‘私生子’的指控而愤怒。我若相信神之子的身份，就当承认自己并不是腓力的孩子，但我却无法接受私生子的身份。欧迈尼斯，我在自己身上感受到某种卑劣的品质，它与我威望的理想相悖，我忽视了它，它也一直表现的仿佛无关紧要，但它就蛰伏在那里，悄悄蚕食我的内心。当我发现的时候，灵魂已经被它占据了大半，但我却不知道它是什么。”</p><p>　　埃尔梅罗二世再次清晰地感受到了正与自己肌肤相亲、肢体交缠的年轻人与记忆中圣杯战争的从者的区别——他的Rider代表着王的全盛，是他最霸气、最果决、毫无迷惘的一面。但王显然并非生来如此。眼前流露脆弱的新王让他心脏抽痛，却又感到隐隐快意——他不再是那个只能在背后仰视其背影，为其荣光折服的追随者。他的王在依靠他。英灵坐上的境界记录带超脱与时空之外，名为伊斯坎达尔的英灵汇集着所有时间线的可能性，而他，埃尔梅罗二世，在命运的摆布下进入了其中一条。那么是不是可以说，那位影响了他整个人生的王，这个存在本身也有那么一点，哪怕只是如同尘埃般微末的一点，在时空交错中，受到过他的影响？</p><p>　　这个念头几乎让他兴奋到战栗，他无法自控地收紧臀部，修长的双腿缠住王筋肉已有虬结之势的腰胯，讲还没有从他身体里离开的肢体再次激发。他仰起泛出潮红的脸，如同濒死的天鹅般伸长脖颈，亲吻着新王的双唇，含糊地吐出惑人的话语：“至少现在，你不是任何人，只是我的王，我唯一的王。”</p><p>　　年轻的未来霸主知晓这只是无关痛痒的安慰，什么也改变不了的甜言蜜语，但他此刻宁愿深陷其中，用无尽的欲望逃避内心的谴责。</p><p>　　——————————</p><p>　　得知亚历山大在先王遇刺当夜就于书记官房中“详谈政事彻夜未归”的奥林匹娅斯盛怒之下讲魔法药剂扫落一地。她唤来即将加冕的儿子，对他在政局动荡的关键时刻不但不积极善后安抚人心，反而与死者的情人耽于淫乐发出了最为严厉的质问：“你是想让加冕之日成为你霸业的终点吗？”</p><p>　　已然收起全部颓丧的新王周身散发着如同雄狮进食后般的餍足气氛。他似乎对母亲的愤怒很是不解，毕竟马其顿从未有过父亲死亡时儿子必须禁欲或者儿子不能睡死去父亲的情人这种习俗。这种小事根本无法成为政敌攻讦他的理由。</p><p>　　“为什么非得是他？你身边有那么多美貌的少年，他们出身高贵又对你忠诚，为什么非得是那个书记官？”新任王太后几乎歇斯底里，她是个教养良好的贵族，同时是一位讲骄傲刻在骨子里的魔法师，从出生至今从未如此失态。</p><p>　　“那为什么不能是他？”亚历山大提出关键的为题，“就因为他曾经委身于腓力，所以您怀疑他的忠诚吗？算了吧，他只是在以身体为筹码追求权力而已，谁是王他就为谁献出一切，包括身体。你知道他在醉酒后听到腓力的名字都会恐惧到发抖吗？那样子太惹人怜爱了，让人简直想把逼迫他的混账的牙都打掉。”他的语气轻浮又随意，像是在品评一样美丽的器具。</p><p>　　真正逼迫欧迈尼斯出卖身体的女人差点被气晕过去，只能干巴巴地说：“你应该放尊重些，他毕竟是你的父亲。”</p><p>　　“您以前可不是这么说的。”亚历山大回道，“他究竟是不是我的父亲只有您知道。不过没关系，不管他是不是，曾经属于他的一切，现在都属于我，包括欧迈尼斯。他即便那么恐惧那么不甘，却依然选择留在腓力身边，那就应该想到会有今天。一个因为沉迷权势而沦为王权争夺战利品的可怜虫，实在不值得您这么大动肝火。”他故意贬低书记官在自己心中的地位，不让内心的真实示人。</p><p>　　奥林匹娅斯相信了他的话，但她的担忧没有丝毫减少。因为整个马其顿只有她知道那位书记官根本不是什么车夫的儿子欧迈尼斯，而是一个由禁忌的魔法召唤而来的异界的幽灵。她以令咒强制约束对方做了违背本心的行为，必将招致祸患，但她没想到他竟然转而勾引了她的儿子。一想到一个可能对她抱有恨意的强者怀着叵测的心机睡在他的亚历山大枕边，她就忍不住脊背发寒。</p><p>　　她抚摸着手背上血色的咒痕，有想要下达“永远不可危害亚历山大”之令的冲动，但想到这种令咒的威力似乎会随着时间的流逝减弱，又按耐住自己，打算筹谋一个万全之策。</p><p>　　————</p><p>　　一向不受实权贵族待见的欧迈尼斯在先王驾崩之后变得炙手可热起来。因为他是唯一亲耳聆听了先王遗言的人。每个人都想从他口中得到一个准话，不论真假，大家都希望他说出对己方有利的言辞。虽说这个人几乎已经坐实了傍上了最有可能即位的亚历山大，但究竟是年轻的王英姿动人，还是财帛金银更具魅力，这谁又说得准呢？</p><p>　　但书记官并不给任何人机会。他矢口否认了腓力死前曾向他交代任何遗言。当然没有人相信这一点。他们宁愿相信这个平民出身的势利眼只是在拿姿作态，等待有人开出更高的筹码。</p><p>　　没有人想到他在闭门谢客数日之后，竟然不避讳任何人地首先单独接待了先王新妻克里奥帕特拉的叔父阿塔罗斯。正是此人曾为了报复，命人轮奸了直接杀害腓力的保萨尼阿斯。鉴于姻亲关系，此人几乎天然地与亚历山大立场相悖，但没有人敢做出“欧迈尼斯打算背叛亚历山大另投他人”的判断。</p><p>　　“您看起来似乎很疑惑。”欧迈尼斯微笑地看着对方。</p><p>　　“当然。”阿塔罗斯态度并不客气，他审视地打量着面前的书记官，毫不掩饰语气中的嘲弄：“怎么，那位‘天命之子’已经满足不了你的胃口了？还是说你也觉得他不配坐上王位？那你可真是找错人了，我可怜的侄孙还在襁褓里，一个只会哭着找奶吃的小崽子可满足不了你的胃口。还是说你想告诉我，先王的遗言正是传位给那个刚出生的小不点？”</p><p>　　虽说这种可能性比砂砾还小，阿塔罗斯还是忍不住在怀疑中抱有一丝期待——毕竟，谁知道呢，世上的事情从来不是按照理性和逻辑运行的，只有整天只会夸夸其谈的雄辩家才把理论上的东西奉为金科玉律。</p><p>　　但显然他的这点期待还是太过荒谬了。书记官只是像听到了什么不太有趣的笑话一样礼貌地笑了两声，然后说：“我都快怀疑自己是不是真的知道些什么事关王权的机密，但是实在很抱歉，王交代给我的只是一些微不足道的私事。我实在不知道怎么回应众位阁下的期盼，所以才不得不关门谢客。”</p><p>　　阿塔罗斯哂笑一声，并没打算把他的话当真。</p><p>　　欧迈尼斯忽略他的态度，继续说道：“但即便王真的向我传达了什么，我也一样不会将它公之于众，因为不论它有利于哪一方，未能从中受益的人也会将它斥为伪诏，而我就会成为他们眼中假传王命的骗子。我不愿意受到这种污蔑，所以也不会向任何人透露有关他的遗言的任何事。事实上，死亡已经是他生命的终点，而我们还活着，他不再有力量约束任何事的发生，大家想要的东西，都可以凭借自己的力量和手段争取，而他临终的嘱托，我也只会身体力行，而不是作为令箭来要求他人的遵从。”</p><p>　　这番言辞似乎让阿塔罗斯稍微正视，他眯起眼睛，锐利地直视书记官：“你为什么要跟我说这些？”</p><p>　　“我需要有人代我向诸位阁下传达我的意思，而我认为不愿看到亚历山大登上王位的您，是最合适的人。”</p><p>　　斜照而入的阳光在书记官的身侧勾勒出光暗的对比，让他瘦弱的身躯显出某种坚毅的气质。阿塔罗斯不完全明白自己为什么是最合适的人，但他隐隐觉得这个人是对的。</p><p>　　“我希望您，能以一种不经意的方式，将我的话，完整、准确地泄露出去。”</p><p>　　“然后别人就会认为无论你做什么，都是腓力的授意？你倒是打得好算盘。”阿塔罗斯冷眼看着他。</p><p>　　“那么，您的选择呢？”书记官笑得像只狡黠的猫。</p><p>　　阿塔罗斯抬起双手托住鼻子和下颚，垂头沉思。欧迈尼斯就坐在对面，并没有过多讲注意放在客人身上，神情间甚至有些好整以暇。</p><p>　　夕阳的影子从地毯的边缘，向里挪了越有一掌的距离，阿塔罗斯终于抬起头，嗓音略带喑哑：“克拉诺斯，那个孩子，请放过他。”</p><p>　　“克拉诺斯小殿下吗？”欧迈尼斯若有所思。</p><p>　　“我会让人把他送得远远的，永远不会回到马其顿，他不会知道自己的身世，他会是我的私生子，与其他任何人都无关。”</p><p>　　——————</p><p>　　在佩拉最核心的贵族圈子中，流传着这样的消息：阿塔罗斯阁下在一次酒醉中，愤愤不平地抱怨欧迈尼斯对他的戏弄——他以为对方会告诉他，腓力死前将王位传给了他的侄孙克拉诺斯，结果却只得到了一通奚落。他像个优秀的喜剧演员，夸张又形象地方式模仿着书记官的语气，当众复述了他听到的话，然后就抱着桌子腿呕吐起来，也不知道是因为醉酒还是因为觉得出口的话令人作呕。</p><p>　　没有人怀疑事情的真伪，毕竟一切都那么符合逻辑。贵族们紧紧盯着欧迈尼斯，试图看出他一举一动的背后是否别有深意。</p><p>　　书记官依然兼理着一部分财政权和军师调配权。其实他的职责完全又腓力口头授命，没有任何实际的职位，财政大臣和将领们只要愿意，完全可以把他一脚踢开——事实上他们也试图这么做了，但很快他们就又恭恭敬敬地将人请了回来。这个国家已经十几天没有国王了，似乎并没有受到什么影响，但如果离开书记官一天，所有的账目和军需都会变得一团乱麻。他一边兢兢业业地为帝国贮存财富，一边指派军队捉拿了在民间散布“亚历山大为篡位者”等言论的人。没有人能够指责他的偏颇，因为他也同时逮捕了诋毁其他王族的造谣者——尽管这些人就是他自己花钱雇的。</p><p>　　他表现得就像亚历山大在奥林匹娅斯面前保证的一样，只是一个醉心于权势，谁坐上王座他就将自己的身体和劳动成果奉献给谁的媵臣。</p><p>　　而亚历山大，白日周旋于贵族之中，努力扩大自己的支持者的阵容，夜晚就会来到书记官的家中享受春宵。他已经完全不再遮掩，几乎不会回到自己的宫室。英武俊美的王者，他的征服之路，从在床榻之上征服一个美人开始。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>